Wander of the Bats
Wander of the Bats is a comic book series within Neo Comics. It is set in the far past and follows a fictional Prince named Geoffrey Wander, who adopts the identity of the Spirit of the Bat to combat threats to his country without anyone knowing it is him and coming for him. Characters Main *'Prince Geoffrey Wander/Spirit of the Bat' - the main protagonist of the series who will do anything for his country. He is 17 years old and is dangerously loyal to his country and it is because of this loyalty that he takes up the identity of the Spirit of the Bat, wanting to protect his people from anyone who threatens them. He is extremely coldhearted to the people he battles, killing most of his enemies himself and refusing to help them if they are in a dangerous situation. Geoffrey himself is slightly socially awkward and his default emotion is nothing, but when he puts on his mask he becomes rather over-the-top, screaming at the top of his lungs, announcing his presence to everyone in the area, and apparently putting on a high pitched voice. This is very intentional on his part, as he wants to make himself and his alter ego as different as possible. *'Countess Molly Greenhouse' - Geoffrey's arranged wife who he will marry when they both turn 21. Molly is prone to surprise visits, something Geoffrey isn't fond of and is far more involved in their relationship. She has no fighting skills of her own and must always be accompanied by a bodyguard. She has some rather selfish moments but normally comes to her senses. Her family and Geoffrey's were in a blood feud for six years but eventually, everything settled down when the marriage was arranged. She is unaware of Geoffrey's alter ego. *'Bartholomew Sunworthy III' - a servant of the king and queen who is a close friend of Geoffrey's and is the only one who knows of his alter ego. He was once a deadly army general who killed thousands of enemies in his time and was even given the nickname "The Slayer of Slayers", but after his soldier son died he retired and became a butler to the Wanders. He is often mocked by enemies for this choice, but he is rather happy with his life choices. He is skilled with many weapons and is a master of hand-to-hand combat, being the one who taught Geoffrey how to battle. He is currently almost sixty years old and can still battle like no one else. Recurring *'King Malcolm Wander' - Geoffrey's father. *'Queen Mandy Wander '- Geoffrey's mother. *'Hans' - The German bodyguard of Molly who is silent, deadly and massive. Antagonists *'The Three Shadows' - the living embodiments of hate, sadness and oblivion who are responsible for many great disasters. Each one wears a different colour (red, blue and yellow) and has matching eyes to the clokes. **'General Ulysses Rose' - a servant of the three who is the leader of their army. Issues TBA Trivia TBA Category:Comics Category:Neo Comics